The present invention relates to an electrical connector for engaging a daughter printed circuit board to a motherboard, and more particularly to an electrical connector which has long, resilient terminals reliably secured in an insulative housing facilitating mating with another electrical connector.
An electrical connector is often required to connect two printed circuit boards together for signal transmission therebetween. For some applications, an electrical connector having a high profile is desired. Therefore, terminals assembled in the connector are required to have a long dimension. One such electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,500 (referring to FIG. 10) and has a pair of receiving channels 20 and a plurality of terminals 12. Each terminal 12 consists of a soldering tail 16, an elongate retention portion 18 and an S-shaped contact 14. The complicated contacts 14 and the elongate retention portion 18 result in the terminals 12 being unreliably secured in the housing. Furthermore, the terminals of a complementary connector (not shown), if improperly inserted, push into the cupped portions 143 of the ends 142 of the terminals 12 instead of the receiving channels 20, resulting in an unreliable contact and in a shortened lifespan for the terminal. Additionally, the terminals 12 and the housing with the receiving channels 20 can not be easily manufactured, and the housing is easily damaged. Thus, mass production is problematic.